


And I promise every day (to make you feel this way)

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Banter, Bickering, Breakfast, Domestic, F/M, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Pancakes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 24: Soulmate AUDay Seven of AU Week!Posting a new AU fic every day for one week.LOL.At least I finished??? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Sappy sweetness with five soulmates, but not because of morning pancakes.More like a PG-rating for the mildest of cursing. Generally takes place after high school where all five Karasuno first years are in a loving, polyamorous relationship.





	And I promise every day (to make you feel this way)

**Author's Note:**

> AND FINALLY. THE LAST FIC OF BOTH THIS AU WEEK _AND_ NANOWRIMO PROMPTS ARE DONE \o/ I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY OTHER THAN HALLELUJAH.
> 
> Title from Written in the Stars by Wendy and John Legend. Beta'd by the ever wonderful Patrisha and shout out to [Vee](http://omgrandomwords.tumblr.com/) for the idea throwing<3<3<3
> 
> All other mistakes are my own.

They’re sleeping over at Tobio, Shouyou, and Hitoka’s apartment because they have the most space. Everyone had agreed they wanted to spend the night together before their anniversary the next day, despite their living circumstances.

(They have yet to find a place that could comfortably fit all of them living together while also giving them room to breathe. Even though they could prove they were soulmates, apparently it was still rare for places to house a bond with more than two people. Who would’ve thought finding a home for five would be so difficult?

“Of course it’s going to be hard,” Tsukki had grumbled, “nothing this good ever comes easy.”

“Aw, Tsukki!” Tadashi had cooed. “We’re good things in your life?”

Tsukki scoffed, but the blush painting his face red said otherwise. Shouyou and Hitoka cooed along with him, and Tobio had a sweet smile on his face.

So, until they could find and afford a place in the city, Tadashi and Tsukki lived in one apartment, while the other three lived down the hall from them.)

He and Tsukki arrived a little after dinner with their things in hand. Rolling their sleeping mats across the floor into neat rows had been for nothing because they ended up shifting towards each other anyway, limbs overtop one another.

Listening to the soft breathing of all his soulmates, Tadashi looks at his arms. His soulmarks are beginning to fade, like all marks do once a person has found and bonded with their soulmates. Though he’s excited to let them settle, part of him wants to have them fresh forever, to see his tattoos as vibrant and bold as his soulmates for the rest of his life.

On the inside of his left wrist is Tsukki, the oldest and most easily recognizable mark. Further up his arm is Tobio with the simplest yet darkest mark. On his bicep is Hitoka’s beautifully complex design, and at the point of his shoulder is Shouyou’s sun. All four of their tattoos are connected with intricate lines that remind Tadashi of tangled vines, weaving and braiding over his skin.

Hitoka mumbles in her sleep, and Tadashi’s gaze immediately flicks to her. She’s sleeping in between him and Tsukki tonight, since most nights she spent with Shouyou and Tobio. She mutters something else before rolling over. He smiles, pressing a kiss to her hair.

He adjusts his sleeve back over his arm and, pulling the blanket to his chin, falls asleep.

* * *

He wakes up to the smell of pancakes in the morning. He squints an eye open, the world fuzzy with sleep.

He sniffs. _God,_ he hopes that’s Hitoka cooking.

Tadashi sits up while rubbing his fists to his eyes. Tsukki and Tobio are still asleep, but Hitoka and Shouyou’s sleeping mats are abandoned, sheets rumpled and untidy. He stretches his arms over his head before standing up, making his way to the kitchen.

Both Hitoka and Shouyou are cooking, and he’s only barely stepped into the kitchen when Shouyou looks over his shoulder.

“Morning!” His boyfriend grins at him.

Hitoka turns around too, smiling softly. “G’morning!”

“Morning,” Tadashi says around a yawn. He walks up to his partners, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. “Pancakes?”

“Mhm!” Hitoka hums. “We only started making the batter, but so far we’re planning strawberry for Kei, blueberries for Tobio, cinnamon for me –”

“And chocolate chip for me and you!” Shouyou finishes.

“That sounds _amazing,_ ” Tadashi moans, an arm curling around Shouyou’s waist. He pulls Shouyou in for a chaste kiss on the lips. “Thank you so much, you two.”

“ _Bleh,_ ” Shouyou whines. “Go brush your teeth, Tadashi. You still have morning breath.”

“Rude,” he mumbles while he kisses Hitoka.

“But it’s true, Tadashi.” Hitoka at least has the decency to blush.

“My soulmates are the _meanest,_ ” he complains, but stalks off to the bathroom to brush his teeth anyway.

When he returns from the bathroom, Hitoka’s starting up the rice cooker. Meanwhile, Shouyou’s meticulously pouring a bag of chocolate chips into a measuring cup, tongue adorably sticking out in concentration. Tadashi can’t help but plant a kiss into his unruly hair when he passes by.

Then, he walks up to Hitoka, peering over her shoulder. “Rice cooker pancakes?”

Hitoka hums again. “They’re Kei and Tobio’s favourite, right? It’ll take a little longer to get everyone’s done but I think it’ll be worth it.”

Tadashi rests his chin atop her shoulder. “They’ll definitely love it. Do you need me to help with anything?”

Hitoka looks behind her, and Tadashi follows her gaze over to Shouyou, who still seems to be struggling with the chocolate chips.

“Maybe give Shouyou a hand?” she giggles, and Tadashi can’t help but chuckle with her.

* * *

Tobio starts his anniversary with a fall.

“ _SHIT!_ ”

“ _OW!_ ”

Grumbling, he tries to take stock of what just happened: he tripped over something—someone—and now he’s lying on the floor again even though he just got up. His brain is still groggy, but he’s figured out that much.

Nothing feels broken though, and whatever pain he’s experiencing seems superficial, so he thinks that’s not too bad.

“Ow...” he mumbles again, mostly out of reflex. “Sorry –”

“What the _fuck!?_ ” Kei groans, which automatically pisses off Tobio.

“ _Jeez,_ sorry!” he snaps. What the hell is Kei’s problem anyway? It was obviously an accident...

“ _Fuck!!_ That hurt!!”

“I’M SAYING SORRY, DAMN IT!”

“Is everything okay?!” Tobio looks up to see a panicked Tadashi. “I heard a crash and then both of you were yelling!”

Tobio opens his mouth to yell how their complete _asshole_ of a boyfriend is being way too cranky in the morning, but instead what comes out is a half-growl, half-yell.

“This idiot— _oof!_ ” Kei coughs as he tries to push Tobio off him.

Tobio just growls again, sitting up to glare down at Kei.

“ _I said_ sorry, _damn it!_ ”

“What happened?” Tadashi interrupts. He still looks concerned, but also slightly annoyed, the way he does whenever he and Kei get into stupid arguments.

Tobio huffs, looking away with a frown. “I tripped over this asshole by accident.”

“ _God,_ ” Kei wheezes, “I think you elbowed my gut.”

“I said I was –”

“Sorry, yeah, I know.” Kei grumbles again, rubbing his torso. He turns over to look at Tobio, squinting at him with a tired expression. “Just... a painful wake up call.”

Tobio hunches his shoulders, biting his lip. It was neither of their faults, and Tobio really should have been more aware of his surroundings since he knew that everyone was sleeping over.

“It was an accident...” he eventually mumbles.

“S’alright.”

Kei reaches up to grab his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Tobio sinks into it, morning breath be damned, because he still feels a little bad.

“Sorry, again,” he whispers against Kei’s lips. Kei just replies with a hum.

They’re pulled out of their world when Tadashi says, “Well, now that you’ve sorted yourselves out, breakfast is almost ready!”

Tobio whips head to look at him with interest, suddenly picking up the smell of what he really hopes are pancakes in the air. Nodding, he gets up before offering a hand down to Kei, who accepts it easily. Once on their feet, they both walk over to Tadashi, where Tobio and Kei each peck one of his cheeks.

“You guys!” Tadashi giggles, pushing them away. “Come on! Go brush your teeth and the rest of us can wait for you two.”

“‘Kay.”

“Okay.”

Together, he and Kei pack up everyone’s sleeping mats and pillows before making their way to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

They’ve been in relative silence since Tadashi told them to get going, but for some reason Tobio feels the need to point out:

“Your hair’s a mess.” With his toothbrush in his mouth though, it comes out more like, _W’ur h’ers a me’ff._

Kei looks at him out of the corner of his eye, mumbling around his toothbrush. “ _So’f your’f._ ”

“ _W’urs is me’ffier._ ”

Kei rolls his eyes, spitting out toothpaste to say, “I just woke up, give me a break.”

Tobio can’t help but stick his tongue out at him, which makes Kei push Tobio’s head, so Tobio shoves Kei back with his hip, and —

Outside, Hitoka calls out, “ _Guys! Pancakes are ready!_ ”

They quit messing around after that.

* * *

Like many meals they share together, there’s more talking than actual eating.

Not that Hitoka really minds.

“I can’t believe we’ve been together for two years now!” She beams wildly at her boys scarfing down their pancakes. It seemed like one moment she was scared out of her mind meeting everyone, and the next she was watching them eat breakfast as their girlfriend.

Shouyou grins at her. “I know!”

“Time sure flies,” Tadashi muses with a soft smile.

Shouyou giggles. “Can you believe Tsukki tried to pretend he didn’t have our marks?”

Without missing a beat, Kei replies, “Because you guys are little shits.” He doesn’t take his eyes off his plate when he slices into another pancake.

“But we’re _your_ little shits,” Tobio says.

“Forever!” Shouyou adds, lifting his arm up to show off his soulmarks.

Hitoka laughs quietly to herself when she catches Kei’s reaction: he looks like he’s trying not to roll his eyes out of his skull.

“We’ve been together for way longer than two years though,” Tobio says in between bites.

“That’s true,” Hitoka agrees.

Tadashi chuckles. “Haha, back before we knew.”

Shouyou hums. “I mean, I’ve always felt connected to you, Tobio.”

“Yeah,” Tobio says around a pancake slice, “and you just had to get my attention by being an annoying dumbass.”

“You jerk!” Shouyou frowns. “I’m trying to be sweet here!”

Holding back even more giggles, Hitoka watches Tobio completely ignore Shouyou. He simply takes another bite of his pancakes, looking at his boyfriend with a flat expression.

“I think it’s sweet, Shouyou,” Tadashi chimes in.

Hitoka nods. “You and Kei were like that too, right, Tadashi?”

Smiling brightly, Tadashi nods. “Mhm! We’ve had each other’s marks the longest.” He looks to Kei sitting next to him, who is still very busy with his pancakes.

“Oi, don’t you have anything nice to say, Tsukki?” Shouyou grumbles.

Hitoka is about to scold him for speaking with his mouth full but Tsukki replies, “The syrup is sweet enough for both of us without me saying anything.”

Shouyou grumbles even more. “Jeez, why did we end up with the two biggest tsunderes as soulmates?”

“Still love us though,” Tobio says.

“Forever,” Kei adds, using the same tone Shouyou used earlier when he showed off his soulmarks. He meets Shouyou’s gaze with mocking eyes, which makes Tadashi snort into his next pancake slice.

Hitoka really can’t help herself anymore. She lets out a bright peal of laughter, giggling over her pancakes. Her soulmates have the strangest ways of showing their affection, but she knows that they love each other nonetheless.

Her pancakes aren’t finished yet, but she’s never felt more full in her life.

* * *

(She doesn’t notice her soulmates sharing a knowing look with each other, smiling at their giggling girlfriend with loving eyes.)

* * *

When breakfast ends, Shouyou’s just about ready to burst from how stuffed he is. He groans, rubbing his stomach in slight agony. He’s not sure if he can _move._

Mercifully, Tsukki says, “Tobio and I will clean.”

Tobio agrees with a low hum as he picks up dishes, and Shouyou sighs in relief. At least he doesn’t have to worry about clean-up. He mostly wants to take a nap now, even though he’s only been awake for maybe two hours.

“Thanks,” he moans, and Tadashi says, “Thanks, you two!”

Hitoka claps. “Thank you! It’ll give me time to set up something.”

That immediately snaps Shouyou awake.

“Set up what?” he asks, wincing at himself when he sits up a little too quickly. Around him the others also ask what Hitoka is talking about.

Hitoka only smirks to herself, pushing herself out of her seat and skipping away to their bedroom.

“You’ll see!”

* * *

About ten minutes later (and Shouyou feeling slightly better), they do see.

“ _Ta-da!_ ”

Hitoka invites everyone over to her room where a large painting stands.

“It’s, um, my gift to you. For all of you.”

The painting is beautiful—abstract, with swirls of colours and patterns covering every inch of the canvas. What makes Shouyou cry out in delight, though, is that he recognizes the shapes:

It’s their soulmarks, each and every one of them.

Tobio’s simple circle, Tsukki’s textured crescent, Tadashi’s constellation, Shouyou’s sun. Hitoka’s complex flower pattern connects them all like the lines connecting the marks on Shouyou’s arm. No one is centred in the painting, but they all link together.

“Is this,” he asks, “why you didn’t want us to come in here for so long?” She wouldn’t let anyone enter her room for a long time, and now Shouyou understands why.

Hitoka nods, and he gasps.

“Um, guys?”

She bites her lip, fingers wringing together over her stomach. When Shouyou looks around, he can see Tadashi with tears in his eyes, Tsukki with a surprised look on his face, and Tobio’s cheeks flushed red. The silence must be worrying though, since the only one making any noise is Shouyou with his squawking.

He can’t help himself—he jumps on Hitoka. He pulls her in for a tight hug, squeezing his girlfriend with all his might.

“Hitoka!” he squeals. “It’s awesome!”

“Amazing,” Tobio says, and soon Shouyou can feel his arms wrapping around both him and Hitoka.

“Hitoka,” Tadashi says, and Shouyou can hear how his voice is thick with tears when he crowds close, “it’s _beautiful._ ”

Shouyou grins, turning his head to look over at Tsukki, who’s still stunned silent. His eyes are comically wide behind his glasses, jaw dropped slightly.

“Tsukki!” he calls. “Get over here!”

He makes his way over to wrap everyone into his arms. Face buried in Tadashi’s shoulder, Shouyou barely hears him mumbling, “It’s perfect, Hitoka.”

In the middle of their giant hug, Hitoka chuckles in relief. “Thank you, everyone! I’m so glad you all like it!”

They all answer together.

“How could we not?”

“Of course we’d love it!”

“We’d love anything you make us.”

“Hitoka, it’s amazing!”

Shouyou sees tears gathering at the corners of Hitoka’s eyes, smiling brightly up at all of them, and he holds on tighter, happy to sink into the moment surrounded by his loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please interpret how their soulmarks look like because I want to see it now LMFAO
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / []()Rebloggable version of this fic (TBA)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
